Daily Life
by octorock
Summary: Just some fluffy drabbles here and there about the domestic life of Accelerator and Last Order. Mostly contains Aged up!Last Order. Rated T for Accerlerator colorful word choices and rating may change afterwards.
1. Movie Night

The fandom seemed to lack a bit of the shipping materials that I need to satisfy my thirst (*crying), so here is my own take of the couple Accelerator x Last Order. ( I do ship them romantically but only with aged up!Last order, something I had to clarify before anyone said anything)

" Accelerator, can we watch a Wisney marathon tonight? Misaka asked as Misaka excitedly holding a bunch of DVD's she happened to borrow from Onee sama." Pupils literally turned into star-shaped, if that was scientifically possible to begin with, as joy radiated from waves to waves of the chestnut hair girl's body.

"No" was the deadpanned answer she received from the albino male, as he lazily flipping through the channels for anything interesting in front of her. His posture relaxed, crimson eyes remained fixated on the scene of a gang fight, seemly paying no heed to the dejected sight of the teenage whose excitement just got crushed.

" But tonight is movie night, it's been a tradition with us eating Chinese takeouts then passed out from watching a movie marathon on a Friday. And Misaka have already agreed with watching horror movies with you last week, even though she is scared of them, so you have to return the favor as well. Misaka pesters as Misaka clings onto Accelerator's arm in an attempt to persuade him." Latching tightly on the esper's bony arm, Last Order continued to whine incessantly until the man caved.

Accelerator could already feel an upcoming migraine settled in his head as annoyance flew throughout his whole body, threatened to bust at the seam at any given moment. Shaking his captive arm wildly as an attempt to let loose only proven to be futile as Last Order proceed to press all her weight onto it, resulting in the said limb being wedged between the girl's bosom. He stiffened up, once again brought to awareness by the ever changing growth of the brat's body, and was immensely glad that the owner hadn't noticed her action less she started screaming out of embarrassment.

Sighing through his nose slowly to distract the sensation, while cursing mentally at his lacking physical strength and should be lacking hormones, the esper gritted through his teeth: " For the last time, I won't watch any stupid and childish movies of yours even if you begged and whined like a goddamn five years old. Beside, it was you who volunteered to be scared shitless, while sprouting some crap that you were mature enough to deal with it."

He harshly reminded the girl and would gladly continue his rant if not for the hurted look which had made it appearance in her usual cheerful eyes. Tears started to pool up, dangling precariously at her lids and he would be damned to admit that the sight hadn't affected him the slightest. There went him and his inability to filter his annoyance.

Feeling a pang of regret, Accelerator tried to make amend when Last Order abruptly stood up as her waist-length hair curtained her expression: "If Accelerator doesn't want to watch then he only needs to say so nicely. Misaka said as Misaka felt hurt from his lash out, even though what she originally wanted was to spend some time with him."

Something akin to disappointment and anger laced her voice as she turned to made her way to her bedroom, probably to lament with either her sisters or Yomikawa on the phone.

A slightly cold hand suddenly enclasped her wrist, jolted her out of thought and halted her step. Turning around, Last Order could see the clashing turmoil clearly showing on Accelerator's face, perhaps evaluating whether to speak or just act.

Before she could decipher his intention further, Last Order felt her body being yanked suddenly as it landed on the couch with an "oof". Her head was then tucked in between the esper's head as his hand proceed to slightly ruffled up her chestnut locks. Warmth washed through her body at the gesture, knowing this was his silent apology despite being the one who never initiate contact.

" Fine, I will watch those stupid movies with you, only if you made the popcorn." Accelerator muttered, a quiet breath exhaled from his body as he awaited for his fate of indulging in childish animation and upbeat songs. A pair of arms slung over his midsection as laughter like chime filled his ears, and he told himself it might be worth it.

—*

Those movies didn't turn out half as bad as Accelerator initially thought. Some of them even brought something akin to the feeling of childhood to him, despite not having any memories about it to begin with.

Currently, his attention was focusing on their fifth movie, something about a girl and a beast, with a half eaten bowl of popcorn on his laps. His companion had already felt asleep since the end of their fourth movie, so much for her movie marathon, and was comfortably nestled against his side. The weight was welcomed, not too heavy to bring him discomfort and brought him the much needed warmth against the AC chill.

The movie ended with a happy ending like any others before it and Accelerator let out a loud yawn, one hand trying to stifle it as the other reach for the remote to turn the television off. He could feel tiredness settled down on his nerves, blanketed his rigid muscles from sitting in one place too long during the wee hours of the night. The esper partly glad that tomorrow was both of their days off, something Last Order took advantage of to have them spend some time together for they were either too busy with school activities or with researching work, which mean he could sleep in however long he wanted.

Adjusting the blanket that was beginning to slip down their shoulder, Accelerator turned towards the girl as he silently observed each puff of breath escaped from her slightly open mouth. Some unknown force then compelled him to land a peck upon her mop of hair, missing her unusual standing strand mere inches.

Embarrassment washed through him as he mentally chided himself about how much of a sissy he had turned in. Although the idea of initiating any kinds of contact with another person still felt like a foreign concept to him, due to his misled and crappy childhood, finally being able to reciprocate his affection to the one that had given him so much love and care didn't feel repulsive at all. A definite progress into their five months of relationship.

Turning on his esper mode, a rarity he did only to carry the bundle of Last Order burrito in his arms to her bed, less she started catch a cold due to sleeping here ( it would be too much of a hassle to take care of a sick person, not like he was worried or anything) as they moved to her room. Laying the girl down gently as not to awake her, Accelerator turn off his choker and proceed to walk back to his own.

Crashing on the bed, he thought this movie night was not as horrible as he made it out to be, although the last one was much more entertaining with all the blood and horror, but it brought a smile to her face regardless and that was what mattered. Maybe he could endured a second one if she asked, he sleepily thought as he let darkness enveloped him with singing characters and colorful scenes.


	2. Nightmare

**The short drabble somehow turn into sorta a fic along the way *sweating*. The ending was kinda rushed and not to my liking that much, but I want to crank it out before I lose interest. Grammar mistakes might showed up a lot as well so I apologized before handed.**

**Warning: mild mention of gore and blood. Please proceed at your pace.**

—-*

White. That was the only color he saw even when he stranded his eyes to find any others. White wall, white ceiling, white furniture,...every goddamn things in this space reminded him about the hellhole he was forced to stay in, being a fucking lab rats to those cold, calculated eyes monitoring above.

The longer he stared at the fucking color, the madder and more broken his conscience seemed to be as it conjured up all sort of gruelsome decorations he could have made out of those scientists with his power. And boy, did he get his wish granted.

But instead of those motherfuckers, the body parts that scattered around the room were of of that familiar chestnut hair tomboy. Not the real one though. Clones. Thousands of them laying in their pool of blood, lifeless eyes pierced into his black soul.

He could see his reflection staring back at him in that crimson liquid, all twisted and grinning maniacally, which was definitely unsuited for the face of a 15 years old boy.

And suddenly he was pushed and fell into the puddle, panic overshadowed his senses as he tried to activate his power and flail his limbs as not to get drowned. But all his attempts were rendered useless as he couldn't feel his ability come forth and his body felt like it was chained, so he gave up and succumbed to the darkness.

Once again, he found himself standing in an another space, this time a void that stretched for miles with nothing presented. The silence hung in the air, pressurized against his skull and threatened to pop his eardrums off if not for a source of light which suddenly flooded his sight.

Blinded for a temporary moment, he tried to blink his eyes to adjust to the brightness while his feet automatically carried him to the source. The light then dimmed enough for him to make out a human outline having their back faced against him.

Everything became clearer and he instantly recognized the familiar features: short and unkempt chestnut hair with a weirdly sticking out strand on top, long sleeved button up which hung down her small frame. And as she turned around, wide brown orbs gazing straight as him.

The very being that stood in front of him clearly resembled the little girl he had saved from all those time ago, always pestering for his attention and followed him around like a duckling to its mom. But at the same time, she was not.

He instantly knew why.

Instead of the usual liveliness and twinkling light which was usually presented in those soulful eyes, only emptiness remained in those vacant gaze that was directed at him. Just like a doll. Just like every other clones that died under his very hands.

Never in his life had he felt so nervous as Last Order open her mouth and muttered the one word he dreaded: " Murderer". Just like that then she started to melt and fall apart like a decaying corpse and it was downright horrified to see.

He tried to move forward, reaching out his hand to somehow change her fate but never quiet touch a lock of hair cause his feet were glued to the ground. Scream bubbling at the base of his throat, desperately clawed it way out through the molasses filled in his mouth as he helplessly watched her disappeared.

He cried.

Accelerator woke up to the sound of his own cry echoing through the wall of his bedroom. Sweat dripped down his forehead, drenching the collar of his shirt as he tried to calm his erractic heartbeat. He must have look like shit as he saw the familiar figure, which plagued his nightmare, standing at the bedroom doorway with the utmost worried expression on her face.

The older version of that little girl calmly walked to his figure and upon reaching him, gently enclosed her arms over his shoulder as she sat down with him. The esper hitched a breath, half expected her to fall apart just like the dream and forever haunted him with her spiteful gaze. But it didn't happen. She was still here, gently stroking his matted hair and filled his ears with soothing words. So he allowed himself to relax a little and wrapped his arms around her for the much needed closure.

Last Order pulled him down the mattress so they could lay comfortably as she waited for him to divulge his discomfort. Time spent together had taught her to be patient towards his inability to share his thoughts and worries, in fear of them being exploited as his weaknesses. But he came around, though not very often he did it, but the act of him trying was already a reward itself.

Her scent wafted his nose and he greedily inhaled for each sniff he took calmed his jumble his eyes, Accelertor weighed the facts of either telling the girl or just keep the nightmare all to himself. But just the thought of Last Order, in her younger version, calling him a murderer despite it being the truth felt like a stab to his heart. He needed confirmation again. So he relented.

" I remembered standing in that experiment room again, slaughtered every Sisters clones without feeling remorse. I'm a fucking monster, even then and now." His voice scraped though the air like nail on chalkboard, hoarse from the shouting.

He could feel the girl above him shifted her position, probably to disconfirm his statement, but he cut in again before she could even attempt: " Then I saw your younger self standing in a void, staring at me like I was the most disgusting creature to have ever appeared in front of you." He didn't realize how loud his voice had gotten and how tightly his fists had woven in the material of her shirt, he didn't even glance upon to see her reaction.

"...And a murderer was what you called me before falling apart like a goddamn broken statue, while I couldn't do shit to prevent it." The esper quietly breathed out, hating how vulnerable he was at the moment.

The silence descended thickly upon the atmosphere and each second ticked by only heightened his anxious about her judgement. Ever since Last Order came to the age, not only had her body undergone some physical alterations, but her mind had as well as it started to mature with deeper and sharper thoughts. No longer could she accepted him to a fault with that unconditional love of a child, some of that admiration might have faded away for she was capable to distinguish between what was right and wrong now. So he could say his fear wasn't baseless at all.

Something warm suddenly crashed on his lips and caught him so off guard that he forgot how to comprehend for a moment. Realization then dawned upon him that he was being kissed, so he hesitantly reciprocated her gesture while confusion and doubt still plagueing his mind.

They broke off a moment after, him still confused and her with a radiant smile and twinkling eyes. Last Order slid down a bit until they were forehead to forehead as she proceeded to stare deep into his sanguine eyes, only sastisfied till his full attention was on her, then she spoke:

"Misaka wouldn't still be here if she had thought Accelerator was a murderer on his will. Yes, he did commit the killing of the Sisters, the action was indeed wrong regardless of his intention. Misaka said as Misaka could feel Accelerator flinched against her words" She soothingly rubbed small circles against his back as she continued:

" But Accelerator hadn't hesitant for a moment when it came to saving Misaka despite nearly losing his life along the way, and for that, she knew he was more humane than what he gave himself credited for. Also, every acts of him helping others could be seen as a way for him to redeem his mistake. So please, don't call yourself a monster. Misaka said as Misaka begged you to not be so hard on yourself." Last Order closed her eyes, pulling the esper closer until their body was flushed against each other to convey her message.

He couldn't believe how much love and acceptance he was being given from this human being in front of him. The whole ordeal would look utterly ridiculous and would take shit for him to believe if this was to come out of someone else. But this was Last Order he was talking about, the girl who could see hope and positivity in every goddamn situations to the point of nativity, while he took the world in for all the cynical things it could be.

While still finding it hard to forgive himself, Accelerator could already feel some weight being lifted from his chest, reassurance filled his mind from knowing she didn't think any less of him even in her older state. He slightly nodded his head to signal his silent assurance and the act brought another sunshine smile to the girl's face.

Quickly pecking his lips, Last Order let out a yawn as she snuggled up closely to him, and promptly fell asleep. Finally feeling the weariness catching up to his body, the esper let himself relax, contented in the arm of his lover as sleep gently encased them both in the dark cloak of night.


	3. First Date

**I'm still aliveeeeee. Nothing could convey how thankful I was to get so many views and visitors for this story (I thought the all the shippers out there had dwindled greatly overtime *crying*). And especially, I wanted to dedicate my thanks to _soji_, for reviewing on the story and on the previous chapter even though it was littered with gramatical errors. This chapter was powered through by that review!**

**But enough of my blabbering, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**(And if you like, you can suggest some ideas in the comment section and I'll see through it.)**

* * *

Last Order was nervous as hell as she stood perfectly still against a giant lamp post in the bustling avenue. The longer she stood there, the more rattled her nerves became as she started to twist the material of her dress with both hands.

This was her and Accelerator first official date and it would not be like the kind of play dates she used to initiate back then, where everything were just about her dragging the esper around and did whatever she like. Nope. If Onee-sama 's words and the information Last Order herself had gathered from the network and TV dramas about the things couple did on their dates were true, then she swore she could literally feel all the butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

Trying to keep her imagination and the giddy feeling that was currently flooded her soul in check, Last Order took a look at her watch and was relieved to find that it was nearly the time for her date to be here. Checking herself again to find if anything were out of place, the girl felt grateful to have had all the back-up that were Yomikawa and Misaka Worst to help her out.

Just after hearing about her plan on having this date, her guardian had gotten pretty much enthusiastic on getting her all dolled up. The simple but beautiful French braid and the natural makeup look were all Yomikawa doing after where fashion was concerned, the Anti-skill member were pretty much clueless on today's trends, and that was where Misaka Worst came in. Though the busty girl's taste in fashion leaned more on the sensual and mature side, her Misaka Sister from German really did have an amazing eye on colors and styles. The form-fitting, two straps checkered dress she was currently donning hugged all her development curves in right places . Though she did show a bit skepticism towards it at first, not really used to showing so much skin, but Misaka Worst insisted her on wearing it while going on about how Boss would totally dig it. But they ended up pairing the dress with a light beigh cardigan, much to Last Order relief, and a pair of knee-high boots which boost her height a little. All in all, Last Order was definitely confident in her outer appearance.

So lost in her thought, the chestnut-haired girl didn't notice a pair of gangly looking guys approached her from afar, only acknowledged when their statues loomed over hers. Dreaded flood her stomach as she realized no one could really see what happened due to her being corner against the guys' tall bodies.

" Hey pretty girl, what are ya doing here all alone? Seems like some douchbags stood you up ay? Ya know it is dangerous for a girl to be out here in the dark without anyone with you. So why don't you come with us, we promise we will take good _care_ of you." . The blonde one spoke up, hair obviously dyed with black root showing up, his tone and the intention behind it clearly set off all the alarms in her mind.

" Misaka is here with someone, he just hasn't arrived yet but he will be here any minutes now. Misaka said as Misaka trying to politely decline your offer.". Last Order inched herself backward, clearly pressing against the pole right now as she tried to find a way to alert someone. If not, she could always shock those guys a bit as last measure.

" You sure speak weirdly, girly. But you're cute so we could go pass that. Now com'on, we don't want to waste any more minute on all the _fun_waiting for us, do we?". The other guy, this time spotting a shock of green hair with piercings littered on his lips and nose, grabbed and yanked her arm forward, nearly made her lose balance and tumble forwards to the guy's chest.

Anger and fear laced her mind as she prepared to send a bolt onward, only to be stopped by a can that flew straight into the green-haired's head, knocking him out cold. His companion looked baffled at the event as he angrily turned to face the culprit.

" Well, well, isn't that some little shits trying to pick up a girl, hm? Make me cringe at your piss pour attempt, let alone that was my brat you trying to take with you. Why don't I rattle that head of yours to see if there is any ounces of intelligence left in it?". A voice drawled out, oozing with disdain and bemuse as footsteps echoing closer.

" Who the fuck are you?! You dare to attack my friend, I'll make you fucking pay for it.". The blonde charged forward, fist readied to make contact against the other's face.

" They never learned,do they?". Just as the guy was about to close in, his fist was bounced back with such force that made his entire body fall back on the ground. The arm was displayed in an angle which was painful to look at, like he just punch a concrete wall.

" Listen here you dirty shit, if you dare to come near her again, I'll make pay double for it, understood?" Dragging the guy's head up by hair, Accelerator didn't care that the guy was moaning in pain as he carried his threat across.

Last Order was stunned to say at least. She couldn't imagine how her date would start out like this, just like some cliches that often happened in the TV dramas. Half of her wanted to swoon as his come to rescue act, but the other half was awared at the attention they started to attract.

Dragging the albino away by the arm, Last Order started to weave through people, while hoping desperately that no one would call them out. And after making sure they were far enough, Last Order took a breath of relief and turned to the male whose annoyance was barely concealed.

" Misaka is really grateful that you showed up on time and help her. But was violence really needed? Misaka said as Misaka tried to reprimand Accelerator action without being ungrateful.". Last Order shook her head like she was scolding a child, though that child was technically an adult and was 6 years older than her.

" Fine fine, whatever, I swear next time I'll go easy on those dickheads okay? But what with arriving so 't it you the one who told me to come at that time? What if I came late huh, shitty brat?" The esper deepened his scowl, tone laced with sarcasm but not with a tinge of concern, something Last Order could subtly pick up by now as warmth filled her inside up.

" Well, Misaka just wanted to come early so she could surprise Accelerator with her outlook, she didn't think that things could get out of hand Iike that. Misaka said as Misaka sheepishly scratchs her cheeks.". Last Order tried to justify her action when she suddenly took notice of the albino's outfit.

The esper's wardrobe had always been simple, consisted only those of monochrome colors in term of sweaters and jeans. Though now older, he occasionally threw in some dress shirts and slacks, still in either black or white, suitable for his job. But what really surprise Last Order was that the navy blue button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up to elbows, which was initially one of her gifts when she complained how bleaked his wardrobe looked, clung to his wiry form just right. The hem was tucked in his snugged black denim jeans with leather belt held it in place, then cladded his feet was a pair of military boots to complete the look.

"Misaka thought Accelerator had to stay all day in the research lab? So when did he get the time to change in this outfit? Misaka said as Misaka took appreciative glances at his handsome outlook.". Last Order unabashedly let her eyes roam over the male's body that she didn't see a hand chopping down her head.

"Oi, you're drooling you stupid brat. It's disgusting. Now why don't we get going to the goddamn restaurant you were busy blabbering about the past week. I'm fucking starving.". Accelerator took no notice of the girl holding her head in pain as he walked past her and onward with the aid of his cane.

"You're so mean. You haven't even compliment Misaka yet and all you could think of is food. Misaka said as Misaka sulked while rubbing her forehead." The chestnut haired girl turned to catch up the esper as she whinely looped her arms around the male's elbow and swung it back and forth.

" Damn it. Stop it. You're not a child anymore, act like a fucking grown up already. And you want compliment? Fine. You look nice. Now would you let go already." Accelerator tried to snake his arms away but couldn't, cause the girl held on tightly while looking at him with those big puppy brown eyes like she was asking for more.

" Goddamnit. Sure. Whatever. You look beautiful okay. Enough for me to pummel those bastard bloody if you haven't stop me. There, I said it. Now can we fucking go already?" The esper pinched in between his brows as if he could felt a migrain was forming, while pointedly ignored Last Order's squeals as she led them on.

* * *

The restaurant they dined at was a quaint and lively one, which Last Order happened to discover by chance when she had gone out with Onee-sama the previous week. The couple was then escorted to a secluded booth that had been reserved beforehand and was asked to filed their orders. While looking at the menu, Last Order couldn't help but notice how unsubtly their waitress-a cute brunette who looked only a couple years older than her, was eyeing at Accelerator.

The Misaka's network administrator had to admit that although Accelerator was the kind of guy you wouldn't normally find attractive at first glance due to his frail appearance and unkempt hair. But upon a closer look, his androgynous face with straight nose and long eyelashes was a score. And now that he was in his 20s, some of his features had sharpened up along with wide shoulder and tapered waist, given him a hint of masculine underneath.

Just the thought of some women took interest in the esper irked Last Order to no end. She couldn't help but felt some jealousy creeping up her heart, which she then transferred by loudly given out her order, resulted in a startled waitress who immediately took their orders, and a lone eyebrow's raise from the albino.

" Oi brat, you don't have to shout you know? That woman can hear perfectly fine. And what with that sour look on your face, ya suck on a lemon or something?"Accelerator stared blankly at the sulking girl across him, puffing her cheeks stubbornly.

" Nothing is wrong. Misaka said as Misaka tried to hide her annoyance on how oblivious Accelerator was to the woman's eyeing.". Sometimes, Last Order just wished she could erase the honest way of speaking that had been ingrained in her system. The thing had frustratingly proven to work against her on many occasions such as one right now.

" That's what make you all grumpy about? So childish.". The esper crossed his arms and leaned back heavily against his chair, while spotting his usual scowl and a sigh to indicate his exasperation.

" And before you could even argue, yes, I did feel the her fucking eyeing me. God knew how that woman just wanted to undress me already, which was definitely disturbing. But I didn't want to troubled myself by telling her off, let her stare for all she want, not like I would return any of her attempts. So don't try bothering yourself over something that likely would not happen, ya hear shitty brat?" Ended his rant, the albino watched as the expression on Last Order's face shifted from irritation to giddiness as she came to an understanding.

Affection bloomed in the girl's heart as she recalled his words, all of her worries seemed to disappear at the esper's assurance. So when the food arrived, Last Order didn't even bother to watch the failed attempts of the waitress at trying to flirt with Accelerator, who was spotting an annoying look in his crimson eyes then eventually rudely shooed the waitress off so he could eat. The brunette looked taken aback, much to Last Order's triumph, as she silently left and didn't even tried anything else when they paid the bills afterwards.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Last Order walked hand in hand with the white haired esper, something she stubbornly made him do until he relented. They silently walked down the road with no destination in mind, with Last Order occasionally broke the silence by pointing out some celestials she happened to know from books, and Accelerator either lazily agreed or corrected her.

Feet somehow automatically carried them back to their shared apartment, a gift from both Yomikawa and Yoshikawa which, of course, was equipped high security system and was both close to their workplace and school. Before entering, Last Order turned to face the male as she excitedly asked him:

" So how was the date? Did you like it? Misaka said as Misaka trying to gauge your reaction while feeling a little nervous.". The chestnut haired girl stared earnestly at him, imaginary tail seemed to appear behind her with back and forth wagging motion.

"It was okay. Could be better without hormonal douchebags and waitress though.". Accelerator softly patted the girl head, finding himself out of energy to be sarcastic.

" Then would it be okay if we arranged a second, third, or even more than that? Oh, Misaka had thought up a lot of places she wanted Accelerator to go with her. Misaka said as Misaka dreamed about all the romantic couple gestures she wanted to try with Accelerator at those places". Last Order beamed while swinging their connected hands out of excitement, and again, failed to notice a chop landed on her head.

"Oi, don't get so ahead of yourself, brat. I haven't agreed to any of those." Accelerator walked ahead, effectively pulled the girl behind him along as well, while trying to covered the small quirk-up at the corner of his mouth with his hair.

"Whatever you said. Misaka said as Misaka knew she had already got Accelerator into the idea.". Last Order smiled widely as she hurried up to match the male quicken pace as they entered the building, signaled as an end to their eventful first date.


	4. Shooting Star

All were still as the night went on, covered everything with its dark cloak and created a peaceful atmosphere which was perfectly suitable for a sounding sleep. Accelerator was no exception as he slumber on without a care, until somebody decided to shake his shoulder vigorously thus destroying his golden sleeping time.

There were many things that could be considered as annoyance to the esper, but being such a "lenient" person as he was, he always let them bypassed. But ruining his precious sleep? You definitely on the shit list.

Blinking away the sand dust that was stubbornly clinging to his eyes, Accelerator turned around to give the culprit a piece of his mind only to caught sight of a familiar face. His hearing finally picked up on the distant mumbling which he previously thought to be white noise, to form into actual words and sentences as he watched the brat jumped up and down on the ball of her feet with brown orbs gleaming excitedly:

" Accelerator, you finally wake up. Let's hurry or we are going to miss it. Misaka said as Misaka tried to drag you out of bed."

The chestnut haired girl kept on pulling his arm, determine to make him come with her to see whatever bullshit she had deemed to be appropriate at 2 fucking a.m. Hadn't he loved her enough? Might as well just ignore her and pretend this never happen in hope for him to salvage some sleep left. With that in mind, the albino yanked his body away as he gathered the blanket to cover himself whole again.

But his plan was foiled as Last Order proceed to held the end of his blanket firmly as she pulled it away from him, thus ended up as a tugging war between the two. Grinding his teeth together, Accelerator cursed inwardly as he was being overpowered by the girl ( what did she eat anyway, Popine's spinach?), asking whoever out there what he had done to deserve this treatment:

" Go away shitty brat, don't bother me with pointless things during the dead of a fucking night. Unlike somebody, I have work tomorrow."

"Misaka promises it will be worth it, you just have to trust her. And I will let you go back to sleep immediately after this. But please hurry, or else the thing is going to end. Misaka said as Misaka tried to convince you with all her heart.". Last Order clapped her hands together, thus let go of the blanket unexpectedly while the esper was still tugging on it, which then almost made him lose his balance and fell back on the bed.

Realizing she wouldn't let him go back to sleep easily, Accelerator sighed irritably through his mouth as he felt he was already too woke up to be asleep anyway. So he pushed himself off the bed and shoved on his slipper ( he was taking no chances with the chilling tiles outside):

"Fine fine, if it turn out to be some silly things, know that I will not be happy.". Last Order cheered at his response as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. And just to spite her, he deliberately walked slowly which cause her to whine at him several times. Served her right for ruining his sleep.

They finally made their way to the balcony, chilly air spurted forward and against his body immediately the moment Last Order slid out the door. This made Accelerator instantly regretted his decision despite wearing a sweater, already wished that he had put up more fight to remain in bed. While he mulled on his thought, the esper didn't missed out the excited yelp of the girl beside him. Following the girl's line of sight, he could see hundreds of bright streaks made their way across the night sky, whizzed past them like white bullets.

Shooting stars. He remembered the phenomenon in one of those books he read out of boredom. Though seeing pictures was one thing, to witness it was an entirely different experience. He couldn't recall if there had been any moment in his life to ever see a meteorite shower. Probably never. Judging how he practically lived as a lab rat in his early stage of life the esper sarcastically thought.

" Isn't this beautiful? Aren't you glad that Misaka woke you up to see this magnificent sight? Misaka said as Misaka gloats at you while closing her eyes to make a wish." Last Order slightly twirled around as she clasped her hands and brought them to her lips, as if she was praying to some kind of higher beings out there.

"Oi brat, you do know that these are just a bunch of rocks that fall down to Earth right? So why waste time wishing on it?" Accelerator drawled out, disbelief showed all over his face at the nonsense action.

"Boo, stop spoiling the fun for Misaka. How would you know if it didn't turn out to be true? Also, there is no harm in wishing right, so why don't you try for just one time please~? Misaka said as Misaka is curious of what Accelerator would wish for." The young woman attempted to use her puppy eyes on him, but like hell he would easily succumb to such underhanded trick.

Seeing it was futile to convince him, Last Order pouted and huffed as she turned her gaze back to the near-ended shooting stars show, while the albino behind her pondered over the notion of wishing upon lifeless rock.

Maybe it wouldn't cause any harm to do this right? Like no one would ever know what he was thinking about unless they were able to read his mind, Accelerator tried to reasoned. He then thought to himself of how much of a hypocrite he was for about to try out the action that he had deemed to be pointless just moments ago.

So he gazed hard upon one of those brightly-lit streaks, half doubtful about the whole situation as he finally proceed to mentally voice his wish:

'If it were true, just let this happiness remained as it is forever'


End file.
